


Realizing

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary realizes her feelings for Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizing

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Don't know if there's other Clary/Simon shippers out there, sure hope so. Unbeated so I'm sorry for all the errors.

 

****

2006

 

Clary and Simon stepped back and smiled at the heart they had drawn on the brick wall together.

 

In the center was CF/SL their initials. 

 

Just then Clary's mom came out, "Lunch is almost ready....." She looked at the art and smiled.

 

"And what's this may I ask?"

 

The two eight year olds smiled and took each other's hands, "We love each other, and we’re engaged." 

 

Jocelyn Fray smiled again at both of them, "That's a big step from friends to more."

 

Clary grinned, "Don't worry mommy no matter what we're best friends forever." 

 

Simon nodded in agreement, "Best friends until the end."

****

2016 present day

Clary bit her lip as Jace drew the rune on her skin, Simon was being held by vampires and no matter what she would save him.

 

With her mother kidnapped and finding out she was a shadowhunter, Simon was the only thing she had left.

 

She thought of Simon, his unwavering friendship, how he'd do anything for her.

 

He'd die for her and she would for him.

 

She thought about the cafe after her acceptance to the art academy... the love and pride in his face.....the love.

 

How could she have been oblivious to his love?

 

It was all so clear now. 

 

"I love him." Clary whispered, then louder, "I love him." 

 

"Of course you do." Jace replied, "You've spent your whole lives together..." 

 

"It's not that." Clary said firmly, "I know what I feel." She looked at the blond man she knew felt something for her.

 

"I'm sorry, Jace, I never meant to..."

 

"Lead me on? You didn't, not intentionally." A determined look came to his face, "Let's get him back, second chances are always important." 

***

Clary stared at Simon, scared if she took her eyes off him, she'd wake up and that she'd been dreaming that he was safe. 

 

"We did it, you’re real." She breathed. 

 

"I sure hope so." He replied. 

She embraced him, "I was so afraid I'd lose you."

 

You won't you'd know I would do anything for you." 

 

"You don't have to die."

 

"I'd rather not." He told her seriously.

 

"It helped me realize something Simon." She took a deep breath, stared into his eyes, "I love you, Simon."

 

"We're best friends..." 

 

"I love you as more than a friend Simon, you're kidnapping helped me realize it." 

 

She stared at him firmly to show him he was serious, and then felt apprehension.

 

"If you don't feel..." She was cut off by his lips on him and they kissed each other, getting lost in their own world.

 

Finally they pulled apart to see Jace, Izzy, and Alec staring at them.

 

Izzy was smiling, Jace nodded, signaling his approval and Alec was scowling as usual. Then he and Jace got into a heated argument before Alec turned and left.

 

She took Simon's hand and they quickly left the rooftop heading back to the institute.


End file.
